greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Inversions
History Origin The Five Inversions were formed by the five survivors of the Massacre of Sector 666 who swore revenge on the Guardians for unleashing the Manhunters. The Five that Escaped The Manhunters When the Oans became the Guardians of the Universe, they sought to develop an army to bring order to the universe. The results were the Manhunters, robotic soldiers who would carry out the Guardians will and battle evil where ever it arose. But in time, the Guardians soon learned that their creations lacked the ability to see the difference between good and evil, and became more obsessed with maintaining their code, "No man escapes the Manhunters". Finally, however, the breaking point came when a simultaneous glitch occured within the Manhunters: eradicate all life. The Manhunters descended upon Sector 666 and wiped out any organic life forms that they found. When the massacre was over, only five beings escaped the Manhunters. Vowing to avenge their Sector, these beings, demons of great power, became the Five Inversions, lead by Atrocitus, and dedicated to destroy the Guardians for unleashing the Manhunters. They managed to form an Empire of Tears which spanned three galaxies. During that time, the Five Inversions would peer into the future and see the Blackest Night, the end of all life within the universe. Eventually, the Guardians came to defeat the Five Inversions on their throneworld of Ysmault. The Five Inversions killed many Oans that day, but in the end the Guardians were victorious. Unable to kill the demons, the Guardians crucified the Five Inversions and imprisoned their servants on Ysmault, which was declared forbidden territory to the Green Lantern Corps which replaced the unstable Manhunters. Prophecies In time, however, Abin Sur, the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, came to Ysmault to find the survivors of a crashed Ungaran ship. During his search, the Five Inversions offered him whatever he desired, as long as he free them. Finally, Qull of the Five Inversions offered to freely answer whatever three questions Abin Sur had. Sur first asked where to find the survivors, and Qull told him that there was only one, a young girl, and where he could find her. His interest piqued, Sur asked how he would die, and Qull revealed that he would die when his power ring failed him at a critical moment, and his successor would surpass his accomplishments. Sur then asked what would become of the Green Lantern Corps. Qull told him that the Green Lantern Corps would be destroyed by the Empire of Tears, the Children of the White Lobe, the Weaponers of Qward, and Ranx the Sentient City, who would unite to destroy the Corps. Sodam Yat, hailed as the ultimate Green Lantern, would struggle valiantll, but would fall to the lobespawn, while Mogo would be the last Green Lantern, destroyed when Ranx detonated a blinkbomb at his core. Sur rejected his claims and left with the child. Qull, however, knew that he had broken the Green Lanterns will, and the Five Inversions laughed for nineteen weeks straight. Sur began to make periodic trips to Ysmault after this, trying to uncover more about the prophecy, and eventually learned of the Blackest Night. Atrocitus, however, forbade the other Inversions from telling Sur anything more. Growing desparate, Sur removed Atrocitus from Ysmault and took him aboard his ship to Earth, hoping to locate the source of the Black. Preying on his fears, Atrocitus was able to weaken Abin Sur's will and free himself from his power ring constraints, mortally wounding Abin Sur and escaping from the crashing ship. After killing several U.S. army soldiers outside Coast City, Atrocitus used a blood ritual to locate the source of the black: William Hand. Heading to the Hand Mortuary, Atrocitus broke in and attempted to kill the young man, only to be stopped by Sinestro, Sur's former protege, and Hal Jordan, the successor Qull had prophecied. Sinestro returned Atrocitus to Ysmault, where the Five Inversions revealed that they knew Sinestro's future as well. Qull said that Sinestro's homeworld of Korugar would fall into civil war, and Sinestro would be unable to stop it. Sinestro rejected their claims and vowed not to fall into fear like Abin Sur. Because of the sensitive nature of the prophecy, the Guardians decided to keep the Five Inversions imprisoned on Ysmault, instead of transfering them to sciencells on Oa. Atrocitus blamed Qull for this, and over the years, the rage over the massacre, his imprisonment, and Qull's "mistake" festered in his heart, finally allowing Atrocitus to tap into the red light of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. Fashioning a Red Power Battery, Atrocitus bludgeoned Qull to death, then killed the other Inversions, using their blood to fuel his Central Power Battery and form his Red Power Rings. Through the blood of the Five Inversions, the Red Lantern Corps was born. Weapons *Coming Soon Transportation *Coming Soon Allies *Coming Soon Enemies *Manhunter Cult *Guardians of the Universe *Green Lantern Corps Notes *Comic Book Writer Alan Moore and Artist Dave Gibbons created the group. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Massacre of Sector 666 *Space Sector 0666 *Atrocitus *Red Lantern Corps Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Inversions Category:Organisation